The Wedding of Guido and Lucille
by Phoenix710
Summary: Guido and Lucille are getting ready to tie the knot, when The Big Cheese strikes again. While the Pizza Cats and Good Bird go after one squad of Ninja Crows, another bunch kidnaps Lucille. Can the Pizza Cats and Good Bird save her before it's too late?
1. Another Day in Little Tokyo

****

**The Wedding of Guido and Lucille**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** Guido and Lucille are about to tie the knot, and their friends are all ready to throw them a party. Of course, The Big Cheese decides to stick his two cents where it doesn't belong. He creates a diversion by sending a team of Ninja Crows to the Little Tokyo Museum, with orders to steal the priceless gem collection housed there, including the Star of the Heavens, a huge, blue diamond. While the Pizza Cats and Good Bird are busy taking down the Ninja Crows at the museum, more Ninja Crows ambush Lucille while she's out shopping, and take her captive. Francine gets Cheese's note in the mail, and shows it to the Cats when they get back. Will they be able to save Lucille in time? Let's find out.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not claim any rights to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters associated with the series. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban. The song that Polly sings here, 'I Am', is performed by the popular Japanese pop singer Hitomi, and is from the soundtrack of the anime series Inuyasha, and the song that Speedy performs, 'Change The World', is also from Inuyasha, and is performed by V6. The song Guido sings for Lucille, 'You'll Be In My Heart', is performed by Phil Collins, and the song Lucille does for Guido, 'The Journey Home', is performed by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn, and is from the soundtrack of the Playstation 2 game Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War.**

**Chapter One: Another Day in Little Tokyo**

As the sun rose up, and it's bright, warming rays signalled the start of a brand new day, the residents of Little Tokyo woke up, and set about their usual morning routines. At the Pizza Cats' Restaurant, Speedy sat up slowly, stretched out, and then he began rubbing Polly's shoulders. With a soft yawn, she too sat up, and, after rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she hugged Speedy, and said, "Good morning, Speedy. Sleep well last night?" He smiled at her, and replied, "Of course…I had you by my side, and I know that we'll always be together, my lovely Pollyanna." Polly kissed Speedy's lips gently, before the two of them headed in to take a shower, and slid on their uniforms. Once they'd gotten dressed, and Polly was finished combing her hair and fur, the two of them headed downstairs for breakfast.

Guido had just stepped out of his shower, and he crossed the room, to check his calendar. The day he'd circled in red, February 14th, Valentine's Day, was only a week away. He'd chosen that day for two very special reasons. It was Valentine's Day, and, also, the birthday of the one he loved most, Lucille. The pretty brown-eyed girl was sweet, gentle, and, although she had a habit of firing off missiles whenever she got excited, upset, or sad, she was also kind, generous, and fun to be with. He had proposed to her on Speedy and Polly's first anniversary, after they'd rescued Princess Vi and her ship from Cheese's plot. Lucille had been overjoyed, to the point where she'd fired her missiles off twice, providing a quick fireworks display. Anyone that insulted her about her missiles, or upset her period, Guido wouldn't hesitate to put them in their place. He loved her, and he wouldn't allow anything to stand in the way of them being together. He finished adjusting his armor, and then walked downstairs, meeting Lucille on the way. He said, "Wow…you look lovely today, Lucille!" She smiled, and replied, "Thank you, Guido. You look quite handsome yourself." He pulled her close, and said, "I love you, Lucille." She kissed him, and replied, "I love you too, Guido." They smelled bacon cooking, obviously Speedy dishing up breakfast for himself and Polly, so they headed downstairs to join their friends.

Good Bird came in a few minutes later, along with Carla. Francine joined them at the table, and they all began talking about their plans for the day, various topics in the news, and whatever else came to mind. Carla asked, "So, how's the lovely bride-to-be doing this morning?" Lucille blushed, and replied, "I'm fine, thank you for asking. How are you and Good Bird doing?" Carla replied, "We're just fine…in fact, since we've got the day off today, Birdie's taking me out to the Botanical Gardens, and then we'll be going to lunch at that place Speedy and Polly told us about, the Seaside Steakhouse." Speedy said, "Hmm..I've got an idea…why don't we all go out and enjoy ourselves today!" Polly threw her arms around Speedy, and said, "Speedy…you're so wonderful…I love you so much!" He replied, "I love you too, Polly…and I always will." Once they finished breakfast, and cleaned up, Polly went up to the karaoke machine, and said, "I'd like to sing a song for everyone here, and it's one of my favorites. The song's called 'I Am', by Hitomi. Polly cued up the song, and started singing, letting her voice fill the room.

'_Let's search for and gather the shards of dreams_

_Even if we're sad, we can probably still find them now,_

_changing the shape of the brightly turning tomorrow._

_Even if we're sad, let's feel the sure present._

_It's simpler than it looks, but I can't tell it all._

_I'm always putting what I want to say away in my pocket._

_I can't say things with childlike plainness now._

_It's said that time settles all, but without understanding--_

_I believe in you 24 hours a day_

I stare wide-eyed, even at common words 

_Time is always laughing on its swift feet_

_Let's find a present we want to look for more than memories._

_If we don't move, we can't start. If we worry, we can't stop._

_I don't want to be coddled by dreams of this world's limits._

_A maiden's cheeky wish is left behind as it is._

_Love is everything. Our era starts from here._

_Like a bird cutting through the sky,_

_the image dancing in the great sky begins to move_

_Let's walk -- the road goes on for long, but_

_it'll shine like a diamond before we know it._

_I believe in you 24 hours a day_

_I stare wide-eyed, even at common words_

_Time is always laughing on its swift feet_

_Let's find a present we want to look for more than memories._

_Let's search for and gather the shards of dreams_

_Even if we're sad, we can probably still find them now,_

_changing the shape of the brightly turning tomorrow._

_Even if we're sad, let's feel the sure present.'_

When Polly finished, her friends began clapping and cheering, especially Speedy. He walked up and hugged her, and she then handed him the microphone. He said, "Thank you, Polly. This next song is dedicated to my lovely wife, Polly Esther Cerviche, and to my two wonderful soon-to-be married friends, Guido Anchovy, and Lucille Omitsu. The song is called 'Change The World', by V6. Speedy cued it up, and started singing.

'_I want to change the world,_

_Keep on holding on your desire,_

_You will get a shining love,_

_That you can reach alone_

_If you go on to get your goal,_

_It's wonderland._

_I felt so worried when I spent all the time_

_thinking of the future of us_

_'Cause I know, there's nothing_

_That I really want to know._

_And then I met you, so I could feel,_

_What you should know:_

_I've finally found your love,_

_And now I'm really feeling all right,_

_'Cause the nightmare has gone,_

_This is the way to love you._

_I want to change the world,_

_Walk again never miss the way,_

_Don't be afraid I'm with you,_

_And we can fly away,_

_If you can stay with me forever,_

_Change my mind,_

_Won't get lost if your passion's true,_

_I'm gonna fly with you again,_

_So you can spread your wings,_

_And you will fly with me away,_

_It's wonderland. _

_We gotta swim against the tide and the flow_

_Till the day when we'll get your goal_

_You will see that your desire_

_Will be granted again_

This is the feeling you'll understand 

_The troubled life..._

_It won't be too bad to face_

_And any problem you will see_

_Will not to be too hard_

_If I can walk beside you._

_I want to change the world_

_Walk again, fight against the wind_

_Don't be afraid to be true_

_'Cause now you have to bring_

_The power of your smile on your face._

_Change my mind_

_Keep on holding on your desire_

_You will get a shining love_

_That you can reach alone_

_If you go on to get your goal_

_It's wonderland._

_I want to change the world,_

_Walk again never miss the way,_

_Don't be afraid I'm with you,_

_And we can fly away,_

_If you can stay with me forever,_

_Change my mind,_

_Won't get lost if your passion's true,_

_I'm gonna fly with you again,_

_So you can spread your wings,_

_And you will fly with me away,_

_It's wonderland.'_

When Speedy was finished singing, everyone cheered for him as well, and Guido took the stage. He said, "Lucille, I'd like to dedicate this song to you. It's called 'You'll Be In My Heart', by Phil Collins.

'_Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight _

I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always.' 

Guido received a standing ovation, and Lucille rushed up and kissed him. She took the stage, and said, "Thank you so much, Guido. I'd like to dedicate this song, 'The Journey Home', by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn, to my wonderful Fiance, Guido." Lucille keyed in the song she wanted, and began to let her voice flow.

'_My journey begins…_

_starts from within…_

_things that I need to know._

_The song of a bird…_

_echoed in words…_

_flying…for the need to fly._

_Thoughts endless in flight…_

_day turns to night…_

_questions you ask your soul…_

Which way do I go? 

_How fast is too slow?_

_The journey has its time within us._

_If a man can fly over an ocean…_

_and no mountains can get in his way…_

_will he fly on forever, _

_searching for something to believe?_

_From above I can see the heavens_

_Down below I see, the storm rages on…_

_And somewhere in the answer,_

_There is a hope to carry on._

_When I finally return_

_Things that I learn_

_Carry me back to home_

_The thoughts that I feed_

_Planting a seed_

_With time will begin to grow_

_The more that I try_

_The more that I fly_

_The answer in itself…will be there…_

_Oooohhh…'_

When Lucille shut off the karaoke machine, everyone cheered for her, and Guido hugged her. After they finished cleaning up breakfast, they all got set to head out. They had no idea, however, that Cheese was about to put another one of his evil schemes into action.

**Prisoner's Island…**

The Big Cheese and Jerry Atrick were sitting on the sand, and Jerry was trying VERY hard to keep his mouth shut, since Cheese had been blowing up at even the slightest provocation. A coconut had fallen on his head earlier that morning, and he'd gone off on a five-minute rant, before blowing up. Cheese said, "Jerry, we really need a plan to get rid of those pesky Pizza Cats, and finally allow me to assume my rightful position as Emperor of Little Tokyo…**ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION TO ME, OR ARE YOU READING THE COMICS SECTION OF THE PAPER?!!" **Cheese started going red in the face, until Jerry said, "Oh…sorry Cheesy…I was just reading this article here about the new jewel exhibit at the Little Tokyo Imperial Museum. The collection of jewels is said to be worth at least two hundred billion yen, and the showcase piece is the huge, pure blue diamond called 'The Star of the Heavens.' If we can steal those gems, we'll have enough money to create all the giant robots we want, and we can even BUY Little Tokyo." Cheese smiled, and said, "Well…Jerry, I feel a lot better now…thanks. How are we going to keep the Pizza Cats from foiling our plans, though?" Jerry replied, "I'm way ahead of you, Cheesy. It says here, that in one week, that dimwit girl Lucille, is set to marry that Cassanova cat, Guido." Cheese snickered, and said, "Haha…either he's got good insurance, or he enjoys being blown up by missiles." Jerry replied, "I have an idea…we can send a squad of Ninja Crows to the museum, and have them draw the attention of the Pizza Cats, and the traitor Good Bird, and then we have another bunch kidnap Lucille. If Romeo wants his Juliet back, then he and his friends will agree to leave Little Tokyo to us." Cheese smiled, and said, "Ahh…what a lovely plan. With those jewels, I can buy anything I want…luxury yachts, cars, my own plane…" Jerry muttered, "Not to mention a therapist, and some breath mints…" Cheese heard him however, and screamed, **"ARE YOU SAYING I NEED THERAPY, AND THAT I'VE GOT BAD BREATH?!!! ARRRRGGGHHH!!!"** Jerry began frantically waving his hands in front of him, and said, "I-I'm sorry, Cheesy…I-I didn't mean it…I-It slipped!!!" Cheese screamed, **"IT SLIPPED!!! WELL…SO DID THIS!!! AAAGGGHHH!!!"** He went off, and Jerry got blasted into the water. Cheese said, "Soon, I'll have Little Tokyo eating out of my hand…by the way, where is my hand?" He then fell into a blackened dust pile. After he collected himself, he and Jerry began ironing out the details of their plan.

**Little Tokyo…**

At the Seaside Steakhouse, Speedy, Guido, Good Bird, Polly, Lucille, and Carla, were enjoying the 'All-You-Can-Eat' lunch special. Speedy said, "Ahhh..this is the life…no giant robots, no dumb Ninja Crows, no Big Cheese, and the best friends a cat could ask for, not to mention the most beautiful female cat in Little Tokyo at my side." Looking over at Polly, he saw her smile. They went back to their meals, totally unaware that Cheese was about to strike again.

**Next Chapter:** **The Pizza Cats, Lucille, Good Bird, and Carla, go out to see a movie together, while, in the meantime, Cheese begins his plans to send his Ninja Crows into the city. Francine gets the call from Al Dente about the Ninja Crows at the museum, and the Cats and Good Bird head out to stop them. Lucille, meanwhile, gets kidnapped by another bunch, and they drop the note at the Pizza Cats' Restaurant. Join us next time for Chapter Two: Lucille in Danger!**


	2. Lucille In Danger!

**The Wedding of Guido and Lucille**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:** **The Pizza Cats and their friends head out to see a movie, and then Lucille goes out to do some shopping. Meanwhile, Cheese sends two squads of his Ninja Crows into Little Tokyo. One squad heads for the Little Tokyo Museum, while the other squad ambushes and kidnaps Lucille. They drop off the note at the Pizza Parlor, and Francine reads it. She immediately calls the Cats and Good Bird into action, and they race off to hunt down Big Cheese and rescue Lucille. Let's join the action.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters associated with the series. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban. The song that will be used in the fight scene in this chapter, 'Days', is performed by the Japanese band Flow, and is from the soundtrack of the anime series Eureka Seven.**

**Chapter Two: Lucille in Danger!**

As he walked along with his friends towards the movie theater, Guido thought to himself just how much things had changed over the past two years. He and Speedy had once fought tooth and claw over Lucille, and had practically beaten one another to a pulp, in order to be the one to deliver pizzas to her, but now, since the destruction of the comet, Speedy had married Polly, and Guido was now a week away from marrying Lucille. She walked along beside him, her hand covered by his. Guido said, "Lucille, this is gonna be great. Our first time seeing a movie together, and I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather go with. You are absolutely beautiful, sweet, and charming, no matter what anyone else says. I love you, Lucille." She smiled, and replied, "I love you too, Guido." When they arrived at the theater, Speedy and Polly went first, followed by Good Bird and Carla. Lucille was about to take out her purse, when Guido said, "No, Lucille…let me. He pulled out some yen, and bought tickets for both himself, and Lucille. She smiled, and said, "Guido…you're such a gentleman." He replied, "Anything for you, Lucille. Now then…let's go get some snacks for the movie." She nodded, and they both went and got some popcorn and soda, before walking into the theater with the others. They had decided to go and see _Hairspray_, since it was one of the few romantic movies that didn't revolve around huge amounts of objectionable content. They found their seats, about halfway up from the screen. Once the previews ended, and the movie started rolling, Lucille took Guido's hand in hers, and her heart raced, especially during the romantic moments between Link and Tracy. She despised the dirty antics of the scheming, jealous Amber, and her mother, Velma, and she was overjoyed at the end when Little Inez won the 'Miss Teenage Hairspray' Crown, while Tracy won Link's heart. After they left the theater, Guido said, "So, did you enjoy the movie, Lucille?" She smiled, and replied, "Yes, I loved it! I felt so sorry for Tracy, watching Amber pick on her the way she did, just for being overweight, but I really loved how Tracy won the heart of Link. She really put that snobby Amber in her place." Guido replied, "Yeah, I liked it too. It's getting late, so why don't we head back home." Lucille replied, "Actually, I'm going to go out for a little while, and do some shopping. I'll see you later." Guido said, "Wait up, I'll go with you." She said, "That's okay, Guido…I'll be okay. Besides, if anything happens, I'll be able to call for help on my cell, since I've got all three of you, plus Good Bird, and even Al Dente, on speed dial." Guido replied, "Well…alright, but make sure you call and let us know when you're on your way home." Lucille hugged Guido, and then she gave a quick wave, and walked off. Guido said, "I hope she'll be alright…I've got a bad feeling about leaving her alone like that." Polly replied, "Guido, it's okay. Like she said, if she runs into trouble, she'll call us. Let's get home for dinner, before Francine sends Al Dente out to look for us." The others chuckled at Polly's joke, and set off towards home.

**Outskirts of Little Tokyo…**

In an old, abandoned factory, which had once been used to construct fighter aircraft during the second World War, The Big Cheese was detailing his plan to his Ninja Crows. He said, "Listen up, because I don't want any mistakes. Twelve of you are gonna head to the museum, and steal the gem exhibit. The rest of you, go and find that missile-packing girlfriend of the Cassanova Pizza Cat, and bring her here. By the way, make sure you leave this note at the door of their Pizza Parlor…and also, bring me back some sushi while you're out." Jerry, who was standing off to one side, muttered, "You just ate dinner, and you're hungry again…if he keeps eating like that, we'll need a wheelbarrow to move him around…" Cheese heard him, and screamed, **"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?!!! DO I LOOK LIKE I NEED TO START DRINKING SLIM-FAST?!!!"** Jerry said, "Uhm..Cheesy…it was a mistake, please…calm down…remember what the doctor said about your blood pressure…" Cheese screamed, **"WHO'S NOT CALM?!!! I THINK I FEEL ANOTHER MIGRAINE…AAARRRGGGHHH!!!" **Cheese exploded, and Jerry went flying out through the factory doors. When he came back in, Cheese had recomposed himself, and they sent the Ninja Crows out, before heading out back to observe the construction of their new robot. It was modeled after the RX-79-G Ground Combat Gundam, from the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam: 08th MS Team. Of course, Cheese had ordered a few creative touches to be added, namely a two-seat cockpit, and an additional torso-mounted gun. It was armed with a pair of 60mm head-mounted machine guns, a pair of 75mm machine guns in the lower torso, one on either side of the two-seat cockpit. It also had a pair of lightsaber-like beam swords stored in the armor on its hips, a beam rifle, and a massive 180mm smoothbore cannon, as well as a backpack that carried several weapons, among them, a bazooka, a 120mm machine gun, and a 250mm sniper rifle. Cheese said, "Soon, my wonderful new robot will be complete, and I'll be the undisputed ruler of this city. Those pathetic pussycats can't stop me this time." Jerry said, "Hmmpph…maybe if you had more than two brain cells that knew each other…oops…" Cheese started ranting again, **"ARE YOU CALLING ME AN IDIOT?!!! JUST BECAUSE I STAYED BACK IN SECOND GRADE FOR THREE YEARS, DOESN'T MEAN I'M STUPID!!! AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"** He blew up again, and Jerry went sailing into the bathroom.

**Little Tokyo Museum…**

One of the Ninja Crows cut a hole in the museum's skylight, while another one disabled the power systems, killing the alarms. Using their flashlights, they made their way inside, and took down the guards. One of them said, "Wow…look at all this stuff. I wonder if Cheese would pay us extra for some of this other stuff?" The leader of the group said, "Forget it, he's so cheap, we're lucky we get paid at all. Besides, we can't carry anything else but the gems. So let's grab 'em, and take off, before the Pizza Cats arrive." The Ninja Crows made their way to the area where the gemstone exhibit was, and one of them cut open the cases with his sword, unknowingly triggering a silent alarm, which was on the backup power supply.

**Pizza Cats' Pizza Restaurant…**

Speedy and Polly were watching some of Speedy's DVD episodes of the classic 80's action series _Airwolf_, Guido and Francine were playing cards, while Good Bird and Carla watched the DVD episodes that Good Bird had of the classic comedy series _Mr. Ed_, until the phone rang. Francine answered it, and said, "Guys, Al Dente said that Ninja Crows are stealing the gem collection from the museum, and he needs you to stop them." Guido said, "Sure, Fran…if Lucille gets home before us, just tell her where we went." Francine replied, "No problem, Guido. I'll leave the light on for her." The Cats jumped into their ovens, and Good Bird donned his armor. Carla handed him his sword, after which, he strapped it across his back. Carla said, "Be careful out there, Birdie." He hugged her, and replied, "I'll be back soon, Carla…I promise." With that, he went outside, and waited for Francine to launch the Cats. He soon heard her over the loudspeaker, "Citizens of Little Tokyo, The Pizza Cats are on the way, to the museum, to teach some Ninja Crows that crime doesn't pay." She fired them out, one by one. Within ten minutes, they arrived at the museum, and activated their helmet lights. Speedy soon spotted the Ninja Crows, and said, "Alright, birdbrains…hands off the jewels, 'cuz they aren't yours!" One of them replied, "They are now, tuna breath! Let's get 'em!" The crows all drew their swords, and the Pizza Cats and Good Bird squared off. Polly punched one Ninja Crow in the face, sending him flying out through the door. Another one tried to get her from behind, but Speedy jump kicked him. Guido threw one into a toilet, and Good Bird simply began pummeling them with his fists.

_The changing seasons color the streets  
Ambiguous time passes by  
I was gazing up to the tear colored sky  
I push aside the waves of sadness _

_My dreams are far away  
Even though I could see them quite clearly  
I lost sight of the important things _

_The promise that we made on that day has broken and scattered  
Pieces of passionate and short lived memories  
Even if I wake up from the dream that we've both had  
I won't forget these feelings, ever _

_The wind blows through the faded landscape  
And my memories softly return_

_Even if I walk down that familiar road, I can't go back  
My first lie, my final words _

_My pretending to be strong, I misrepresent my feelings  
An answer from the passed seasons  
So I understand that after all  
I can't do anything about it, it seems futile  
After all, I just answer my own question every time  
These conditions just keep building up  
Alone on this long night, the street light shines on the stillness  
My memories are kaleidoscopic  
My mind starts to race round and round  
So many times, I forget that I try to  
Cling to my fleeting memories _

_A merry-go-round of sadness  
A melody slow dance at midnight _

_The promise that we made on that day has broken and scattered  
Pieces of passionate and short lived memories  
Even if I wake up from the dream that we've both had  
I won't forget these feelings, ever  
The days of my memories shine down on this moment_

Polly used her 'Fatal Attraction' technique, and, once she'd drawn the Ninja Crows in, she unsheathed her razor-sharp claws, and tore into them. She then lobbed her heart bombs at another one, as he tried running off with the gems. He fell over, and Speedy knocked him out. Once the Cats cleaned up the mess, and put the gems back, they left.

**Little Tokyo Marketplace… **

Lucille looked at her watch, and noticed that it read 8:00pm. She said, "I better head home now. Guido's probably getting worried." She was about to hail a cab, when four Ninja Crows swooped in. She tried to grab her cell phone, but the lead Ninja Crow snatched it, and cut it in half with his sword. He said, "I don't think so, little lady. The Big Cheese wants to see you." With that, they took to the air, after one of them injected her with a knockout drug. They dropped off the note at the door to the Pizza Parlor, and knocked, before flying off. Francine opened it, saw the bottle with the note, and pulled it out. She gasped when she read it, as did Carla. The note read:

_Hello, Annoying furballs:_

_I have your friend Lucille in my clutches. If you ever want to see her again, you have 48 hours to leave Little Tokyo, so that I may take over as Emperor. Otherwise, I'll use her as target practice for my new robot. Don't try any hero stuff either._

_Signed:_

_Seymour "Big" Cheese._

Francine said, "This is bad…I need to call Guido right away." She pulled out her cell phone, and dialed Guido's number. He answered, "Hey, Francine. What's up, and how's Lucille?" Francine frantically responded, "Guido, she's been kidnapped by Cheese's Ninja Crows. They left a note saying that unless we leave Little Tokyo to him, he'll kill her." Guido immediately began seething in rage. He said, "Francine…so help me…when I get my hands on Cheese, if he harms so much as a hair on her head, I'll make him look like he went ten rounds with Polly." Francine shuddered at the thought, knowing that Guido was mad enough to do it. She said, "Hurry back to the restaurant, get a bite to eat, and then head back out." With that, the four heroes took to the rooftops of Little Tokyo.

A little while later, they arrived home, and Speedy heated up some cans of Progresso Chickarina Soup, since it was warm, hearty, and filling. Once they'd eaten, they launched again, and headed off to where Al Dente's men had seen Cheese's Crows take Lucille. Princess Vi had ordered Cheese to be brought to her, so that she could deal with him PERSONALLY. She'd had it with his antics. Polly was seething with fury as well. Lucille was one of her oldest friends, and if Cheese harmed her, it'd take an act of God to stop her from kicking Cheese across the Pacific Ocean.

**Next Chapter: The Pizza Cats and Good Bird arrive outside Cheese's hideout, and start taking down Ninja Crows. Will they be able to fight their way inside, locate Lucille, and defeat Cheese's new robot? Find out next time in Chapter Three: Time To Take Out The Garbage.**


	3. Taking Out The Garbage

**The Wedding of Guido and Lucille**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** Lucille is brought into Big Cheese's hideout, and introduced to the giant robot that Cheese plans to use in his conquest of Little Tokyo. In the meantime, Speedy, Guido, Polly, and Good Bird, arrive outside, and start trashing the Ninja Crows that Cheese has on guard duty. Will they be able to fight their way into the old factory, so that they can begin searching for Lucille? Let's find out.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters associated with the series. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban. The song that I'll be using for the fight scene here, 'Zips', is performed by T.M.Revolution, and is from the soundtrack of the anime series Gundam Seed.**

**Chapter Three: Taking Out The Garbage**

Lucille regained consciousness just as the Ninja Crows led her into Cheese's hideout. They removed her blindfold, and then roughly shoved her into a chair, before tying her up. One of the Ninja Crows said, "Hey, boss…we got the girl like you wanted, and we've also got your sushi." Cheese came out, and said, "Well done. Where are the gems?" One of the Ninja Crows that had been sent to the museum said, "Uhm…well…the Pizza Cats and that turncoat feather duster Good Bird stopped us, and we all got our clocks cleaned. That red-armored hothead, Polly, clawed us up, and I got kicked into a toilet, by HER boyfriend!" Cheese turned to Lucille, and said, "Well, it serves him right. He and his friends took away my opportunity to become Emperor of Little Tokyo, so I'm gonna take away the one he loves most. You Ninja Crows, go get a bite to eat in the cafeteria, and then I want half of you outside to guard the hideout, and the rest of you, alternate between working on the robot, and guarding her." They set off on their evil business, and Cheese said, "Don't even think about screaming, because I don't think anyone's going to hear you. Then again…as dumb as you are, I'm surprised that your boyfriend can even stand to be around you." Lucille teared up, and Cheese realized he'd just made a BIG mistake. She cried, **"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT GUIDO LIKE THAT! CHEESE, YOU'RE SO MEAN…."** Lucille began crying, and her missiles went off. Ninja Crows were blasted all over the place, Cheese himself went flying into a pile of dust, and some of Lucille's missiles went sailing through the roof. When she finally stopped crying, Cheese pulled himself up off the ground, and screamed, **"I JUST HAD THIS KIMONO DRY CLEANED, AND IT'S ALL MESSED UP AGAIN!!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA JUST HOW MUCH IT'S GONNA COST ME TO GET THIS THING READY FOR MY CORONATION CEREMONY AS LITTLE TOKYO'S NEW EMPEROR?!!!"** Lucille replied, "Not as long as it's gonna take you to learn how to read anything other than Little Golden Look Books for kids, you big dummy!" Cheese screamed, **"STOP CALLING ME STUPID, YOU BIRDBRAINED PIZZA WAITRESS!"** Lucille teared up again, and she cried, **"I MAY NOT BE THE SMARTEST GIRL IN LITTLE TOKYO, BUT AT LEAST I HAVE A JOB THAT DOESN'T REQUIRE HIDING FROM PRINCESS VI, AND AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE A FIVE-HUNDRED THOUSAND YEN REWARD ON MY HEAD!"** Her missiles fired again, and Cheese received another coating of dirt. He'd had more than enough, and called for Jerry. He said, "Jerry, gag her mouth, and make sure she can't fire off any more of those missiles. While you're at it…call the dry cleaner. I need this cleaned again." Jerry muttered, "Your clothes aren't the only thing that need to be cleaned. Have you ever heard of soap, toothpaste, or mouthwash, not to mention breath mints…uh-oh…" Cheese screamed, **"ARE YOU SAYING THAT I SMELL BAD, AND THAT MY BREATH STINKS TOO?" **Jerry nervously stammered, "Uhm..well…I was just saying that you could afford to brush and bathe more than once a year. No offense." Cheese screamed again,** "YOU ARE MAKING FUN OF ME!!! YOU MAKE ME SO ANGRY SOMETIMES…AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"** Cheese went red in the face, and blew up. Jerry went flying into the supply closet where the mops and brooms were kept, and Cheese was sent flying halfway across the room, where he landed with his face in the dirt. When he finally pulled his head out of the dirt, he walked over to the table that was in the center of the room, and sat down to eat his sushi. Once he finished eating, he went into the central chamber where the robot was under construction. The back-mounted boosters were just being added, and the ammunition for the head and torso-mounted machine guns was being installed. The head-mounted 60mm guns could fire at a rate of 600 rounds per minute, from a pair of 3,000 round ammo bins, fed by a chain-link system which fed both guns. As for the two torso-mounted guns, they could fire at a rate of 350 rounds per minute, and ammo was fed into them in the same manner as it was for the head-mounted guns. New weapons were being installed into the storage pack as well. A six-tubed 100mm missile launcher, and a net launcher. He smiled, and said, "Ahhh…soon, those Pizza Cats will finally be out of the way, Princess Vi will be stuck on Prisoners' Island, and I'll be sitting on the throne as Emperor. I feel like dancing…" Cheese began to dance around, not knowing that the Pizza Cats and Good Bird were about to bring his plans crashing down around him.

**Outside… **

The twenty Ninja Crows that had gone outside on guard duty, were split up into five teams of four each, to provide maximum coverage. The leader of the guard shift pulled out his radio, and said, "All teams check in." Team two, covering the east side of the factory, replied, "Team two, all's quiet." Team three, covering the north side, said, "Team three here, nothing going on here." Team four, in charge of the west side, replied, "Team four here, nothing to report." The lead Ninja Crow replied, "Good. Updates every five minutes, and stay sharp." He clicked off his radio, and then went back to scouring the area, making sure that he didn't slip up.

**Up on the roof…**

The Pizza Cats and Good Bird landed silently, and Speedy whispered, "There's a good twenty of those clumsy featherdusters down there. We'll split up and nail 'em. I'll take Polly with me, and go after the teams on the north and east side. Guido, you and Good Bird take care of the dimwits on the south and west side. Make it quick, because from all the missiles that we saw fly out of here earlier, that rotten rodent must've really upset Lucille." Guido replied, "He better not have harmed her, or Lucille's missiles are gonna be the least of his worries." Polly said, "Yeah…he'll have to deal with my claws." Speedy and Polly took off in the direction of the Ninja Crows on the north side of the factory, while Guido and Good Bird went after the ones on the south side. Polly threw a smoke bomb into the middle of them, and Speedy took the opportunity to jump the leader. He punched the idiot crow in the face, before tossing him into a nearby dumpster. The smoke cleared, and one of the other Ninja Crows said, "What the…IT'S THE PIZZA CATS!!!" He tried going for his radio, but Polly's fist slammed into his face, and she then slashed his radio apart with her sword. She kicked the third one in the gut, and Speedy disarmed the last one, pinned him to the wall with his shuriken throwing stars, and then knocked him out with a rap to the head from the handgrip of his katana.

_Blindly afraid, I hug my knees_

_This has to be wrong - I should be smiling here_

_If I just let if flow by, even in this quiet town_

_If I suppress my desire, I'll be cast aside as just a boy_

_Alone, thirsty for the feelings that shoot through me_

_I don't want to spill them_

_On this tough night, you're starting this game in earnest_

_But what game is it?_

_It's preeminent even now - my racing emotions aren't just for show_

_As much as it takes until it's pronounced final - my way of life and my way of _

_crossing over_

_I want to see this until the end, adapting to all of this with you_

_The racing heat and healing - it's all I want and all I'll ever want_

_If this "unstoppable" thing is allowed to keep going,_

_no one can avoid blame for it_

_I can't suppress my urges and I can't endure my injuries_

_If this is a lesson, I guess I'll learn_

_So cold I can almost taste it_

_Raiding the most fragile of places_

It's like I've drowned without even realizing it 

_In a dream I can feel even in the innermost part of me_

_I can't reach anyone, my racing emotions are un-shrouded_

_In loving someone, with speed and with freedom, all distance was closed in_

_The world holds us back, because you and I have a reason to be here_

_There's still a very faint trace of light somewhere, and I'll go anywhere to _

_hunt it down_

_Show me how this ends, my racing emotions aren't just for show_

_As much as it takes until it's pronounced final - my way of life and my way of _

_crossing over_

_I'll let this be the beginning, adapting to all of this with you_

_The racing heat and healing - it's all I want and all I'll ever want_

Once they made it over to the east side of the factory, Polly spotted another Ninja Crow trying to whack Speedy over the head with a chunk of steel girder, and shouted, **"SPEEDY, GET DOWN!!!"** The gallant white-armored samurai ducked, and Polly launched herself at the girder-wielding Ninja Crow, her blue eyes blazing with fury. She sliced the steel girder into pieces with a swipe of her claws, and shouted, **"NOW YOU'VE REALLY MADE ME MAD, BIRDBRAIN!!! NOBODY TRIES HURTING SPEEDY AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!! I HOPE YOUR MEDICAL INSURANCE IS PAID UP, 'CAUSE YOU'RE GOING HOME IN A BOX!!!"** She began raining down a rapid-fire barrage of punches and kicks, along with some vicious slashes of her powerful claws. She was so ticked off, she actually pulled out her flute and kodachi, crossed them in front of her, and said, **"THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU TRY AND HARM THE ONE I LOVE! HEARTBREAKER!!!"** She sent the powerful blast right into the ground in front of the Ninja Crow, and blew him through a ten-foot thick section of brick wall. She took out the rest of her anger on the other Ninja Crows in the area, tossing them all over the place. Speedy looked on in amazement. He said to himself, _'Wow…I'm glad I don't have to worry about getting on her bad side like that…she's scary when she's angry!'_ Polly finished beating up the Ninja Crows, ending it by launching the last one through the metal doors of the factory, which happened to be made of three-foot thick steel. She walked over to Speedy, placed her Kodachi back into the scabbard on her hip, slid her flute back into the slot on the back of her armor, and said, "You okay, Speedy?" Speedy replied, "Not even a scratch, kitten. Thanks for saving me." She smiled, and replied, "Speedy, I love you, and as long as I live, nobody's gonna get away with trying to hurt you, or anybody else that I care about. Let's go help the others, so we can get in there and find Lucille." Together, the two felines set out to hunt down any remaining Ninja Crows.

Guido had just blasted three Ninja Crows with a solar blast from his umbrella, and lit their tailfeathers on fire. They ran around squawking, until Guido bashed them all in the head. Good Bird flew all over the place, using his sword to disarm some Ninja Crows, bashing others in the head, and, in the case of one, he kicked him into a wall. Speedy and Polly arrived on the scene, and Speedy hacked the sword of one Ninja Crow in half, as he tried to stab Polly in the back, while she was busy dealing with another of Cheese's idiots. He said, "Didn't your mother ever tell you that it wasn't safe to play with anything sharper than safety scissors? You could get hurt that way." He kicked the Ninja Crow in the face, and the stupid bird went flying into the fence. Once all of the Ninja Crows were down for the count, Speedy and Polly smashed their radios, tied them up, and stuffed them into the dumpster. With that done, the four of them got up onto the factory's roof, and Speedy said, "Okay, now that we've cleaned up the outside, let's get in there, find out where Lucille is, and get her out of here." Guido replied, "Not to mention teaching that rotten rat not to mess with the one I love." The four heroes silently descended into the factory with grappling lines, and began their search for the damsel in distress.

**Next Chapter: After gaining access to the inside of the factory, the Pizza Cats and Good Bird begin their search for Lucille. Along the way, they must take down any Ninja Crows on guard duty, to make sure that Lucille stays safe. Can they make their way down to where she's being held? Find out next time in Chapter Four: A Damsel in Distress.**


	4. A Damsel in Distress

****

**The Wedding of Guido and Lucille**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** Now that they've gained entrance into Big Cheese's hideout, our heroes must battle their way through his legions of Ninja Crows, and reach the area where he's holding Lucille as his prisoner. Will the Pizza Cats and Good Bird be able to get to Cheese, before he takes his new robot out for a spin, and can they save Lucille? Let's find out.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters associated with the series. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban. The song that I'll be using for this chapter's fight scene, 'Hunger', is performed by Spectre General.**

**Chapter Four: A Damsel in Distress**

After taking a quick look around, and watching the patrol patterns of the Ninja Crows, the Pizza Cats and Good Bird snuck out of the shadow of some old machinery, and into the break room, where they planned to ambush some Ninja Crows as they came in. Guido was personally going to interrogate one of them, to find out where Cheese was holding Lucille. Five Ninja Crows came in, and Polly struck first. She wrapped her hand over the Ninja Crow's beak, and yanked him backwards. Placing her sword at his throat, she hissed into his ear, "What's Cheese up to this time, you lousy walking featherduster? Start talking, or I'm gonna pluck you like a Thanksgiving turkey, and then I'm gonna get medieval on you!" To show that she was serious, Polly smashed her fist through the wall, and then she bent a steel rod in half, barehanded. The Ninja Crow's eyes went wide with fear, and he stammered, "Ch-Cheese p-plans to use the n-new r-robot that he's building, t-to terrorize the p-people of Little Tokyo into electing him as their n-new Emperor. As for the dumb girl, once he's done with her, he plans to feed her to the fish in the harbor. You're not gonna stop us this time, you lousy fuzzballs…uh-oh…" The Ninja Crow saw that Polly's eyes were absolutely blazing with anger, and she tossed him across the room, and out through the wall. Speedy punched out another one, and then threw him down a laundry chute in the nearby hall. Good Bird kicked one in the crotch, before knocking him out with a hard punch to the head, and he then judo-flipped another one into a trash can. Guido slammed the last one onto a table, and held his fist above the idiot's face. He said, "Now listen up, birdbrain…I wanna know where my fiancée is, and I mean RIGHT NOW! You've got until I count to five, and then this place is gonna smell like roast chicken." The Ninja Crow tried to squirm away, but Guido held him firmly in his grip. He said, "One last chance, dimwit…WHERE'S LUCILLE?!!" The crow was desperate, and tried reaching for the alarm button on the wall, but Polly launched one of her explosive heart-shaped shuriken at it, and blew it apart. Guido said, "Now then…**WHERE IS LUCILLE?!!!" **The Ninja Crow said, "She's down on the bottom floor, in the main hangar. Cheese is down there, with the robot. Good luck getting past the other Ninja Crows though. Look on the bright side…you won't have to worry about getting blown apart at your wedding by her missiles, or having her stupidity kill you…oops…" Guido drop kicked the stupid crow, and shouted, **"DON'T EVER INSULT LUCILLE LIKE THAT AGAIN!!! I LOVE HER, AND NOBODY IS GONNA GET AWAY WITH CALLING HER NAMES, OR KIDNAPPING HER. EAT THIS…AZURE DRAGON FIRE!!!"** He unleashed the fiery blue blast from his sword, and the Ninja Crows in the room all went flying out through the roof. The Cats and Good Bird then headed off to deal with the rest of Cheese's goons.

**Downstairs…**

Lucille had heard the explosions, and said, "I think that means that Guido's here, along with the others. Cheese, unless you want to get your clock cleaned again, give up, before you REALLY make my fiance angry." Cheese replied, "Hah…not on your life, you ditzy little table licker. By tomorrow, I'll be the new Emperor, and you'll be down at the bottom of the harbor, along with your little kitty cat friends, and that traitor Good Bird." Lucille began crying again, and Cheese said, **"N-No…please…I-I didn't mean it…NOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo!!!"** Her missiles fired off, and Cheese got blasted again. Jerry said, "Are you trying to make her angry on purpose, Cheesy? The more times her missiles go off, that'll lead the Pizza Cats to us." Cheese screamed, **"DO YOU TAKE ME FOR AN IDIOT?!!!"** Lucille replied, "Gee…I don't know any other idiots…"Cheese shouted, **"YOU SHUT UP!!! ARRGGHHH!!! I FEEL ANOTHER MIGRAINE COMING…"** He blew up, and Jerry got blasted into the water bubbler, while Cheese went flying into the cleaning supply closet, where a bucket of soapy water fell on him. He screamed again, **"ARRRGGGHHH…I JUST TOOK MY BATH FOR THIS MONTH, AND THIS SUIT JUST CAME BACK FROM THE CLEANERS…GAAAHHH!!!"** He blew up for the second time, and put a rather large hole in the wall. When he finally pulled himself together, he said, "Jerry, have all the Ninja Crows intercept the Cats. Don't let them down here." He replied, "Yes, Cheesy…whatever you say." The Ninja Crows ran up the stairs, and into battle.

**Back upstairs…**

Ninja Crows were going down all over the place. Speedy whacked one of them over the head with his fist, and then he tossed another one down the hall, and he rolled down the stairs.

_When I See what I want, I'm gonna take it!_

_If it's against the law, you can bet I'll break it!_

_My need to live gives me the will to survive!_

_I've gotta find it fast, to keep me alive…_

_I can't believe my eyes…_

_HUNGER!_

_I want it so bad, I can taste it…_

_It drives me mad to see it wasted…_

_When I need it so bad that it's burnin' me…_

_I'm hungry…_

_I'd do anything to get it…and feel no regret!_

_Time is runnin' out, and I ain't found it yet…_

_I can't believe my eyes…_

_HUNGER!!!_

_I want it so bad, I can taste it…_

_It drives me mad to see it wasted…_

_When I need it so bad that it's burnin' me…_

I'm hungry… 

_It's burnin' me!_

Burn! 

_HUNGER!_

_I want it so bad, I can taste it…_

_It drives me mad to see it wasted…_

_When I need it so bad, that it's burnin' me!_

_It's burnin' me!_

_It's burnin' me!_

_Time is runnin' out!_

Guido threw his Kunai darts at a pair of Ninja Crows, and they found themselves pinned to the wall. Polly, in the meantime, was going house on a huge flock of at least twenty of them. She used her 'Fatal Attraction' technique, and clawed them up as soon as they got close enough. Good Bird dropped the last of them with a sleeping gas grenade. After they made their way downstairs, they saw the remaining Ninja Crows getting ready to load Lucille into the robot's cockpit, and Guido yelled out, **"LET HER GO, YOU MORONS, BEFORE I COME DOWN THERE AND CLEAN YOUR CLOCKS!!!" **Cheese turned around, and shouted, **"CAN'T I DO ANYTHING WITHOUT YOU PESKY ALLEYCATS SHOWING UP? DO I NEED TO GET A RESTRAINING ORDER?!!"** Jerry muttered, "I'm surprised the local restaurants don't have one out for you, since you eat so much…oh no…me and my big mouth…" Cheese screamed, **"HEY, WHO ARE YOU CALLING FAT?!!!"** He blew up again, and then Guido said, "Cheese, listen up, you rotten rat…I'm coming to get Lucille back, and you're going down!" Cheese replied, "I don't think so, Romeo. Ninja Crows, **GET THEM!!!"** The Ninja Crows charged, and the Cats and Good Bird got set to take them down, so that they could save Lucille.

**Next Chapter: The Pizza Cats and Good Bird square off against the last of Cheese's Ninja Crows, before taking on his newest robot. Can they defeat the rotten rodent, save Lucille, and turn Cheese in to Princess Vi? Find out next time in Chapter Five: Lucille is Rescued! (The next chapter will also feature the Rescue Team.)**


	5. Lucille is Rescued

****

**The Wedding of Guido and Lucille**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary: ****The Pizza Cats and Good Bird prepare to bring Cheese's latest plan to an end, and rescue Lucille in the process. Can they take down Cheese's remaining Ninja Crows, demolish his robot, and save the lovely Lucille? Let's find out.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters associated with the series. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban. The song that will be used for the final battle here, 'Fly Away', is performed by Bivattchee (one of Japan's most popular groups), and is from the soundtrack of the anime series Eureka Seven. The song that Guido sings for Lucille, 'Glory of Love', is property of Peter Cetera.**

**Chapter Five: Lucille is Rescued! **

Speedy saw that there were at least two hundred, if not more Ninja Crows, so he decided to call for backup. He rang the bell hanging around his neck, which sent a signal to Francine back at the Pizza Restaurant. She said, "Oh dear…it looks like they're in a pickle again." She quickly dialed up the members of the Rescue Team, General Catton, Meowzma, Spritz, and BatCat. The four gallant warriors took off, and were on the scene in no time. The Ninja Crows charged forward, and Spritz doused ten of them with a blast of water from the hydro-cannons on his wrists. BatCat swooped in from above, grabbed a Ninja Crow, and then dropped him at an angle, causing him to roll along the ground, taking out a bunch of his friends like a bowling ball. Meowzma burrowed a deep hole in the ground, and then he covered it up with dirt. He got a pack of twenty Ninja Crows to chase after him, and they all wound up in the pit, in a jumbled pile of bodies. He said, "Gee, life's the pits for you guys. I guess FALL came early this year." General Catton unleashed the power of his huge back-mounted guns, and the explosions from the blasts sent tons of Cheese's dumb henchbirds flying.

_Right now, someone's voice calls out to me  
As I continue into the green wind's whereabouts  
I sit down in frustration in the middle of the hill  
Whispering to myself how great it'd be to fly through that sky _

The never-ending dream and the certain end of now  
The days I won't forget, and the days I want to forget

While things that are lost are left trembling in loneliness  
I wonder, becoming used to being so carefree, will I laugh?

I wanna fly away and seek out the answers

If we turn the sorrow of the mistakes that hurt us into wings  
We can feel the wind within our bodies, so now spread open your hands

To the center of the sun, I am now going to fly  
Cutting through the sad night, I'm now going to fly through this night  
I can fly away

There are times when we decide all we can see is our pride  
Now, smash through the birdcage  
The impulse of one moment can be an eternity's upheaval  
Fly from this place, now, look

Look ahead, turn sadness and pleasure into strength  
For the sake of not repeating those same mistakes, turn into light

Even on tattered wings I feel I can surely make myself fly  
Towards the center of the sun  
I can fly away 

Cheese called for backup as well, in the form of The Rude Noise, four evil crows that were the evil equivalent of the Rescue Team. They were led by Bad Max, who wore a red eyepatch over one eye. The other three were Cannonball Batterly, Mojo Rojo, and Ronny Guisewite. They launched into their usual boring speech about "Death to the Pizza Cats", but halfway through, Polly screamed out, **"JUST SHUT UP AND GET LOST!!!" **She grabbed hold of Ronny, and hurled him out through a window. Good Bird and Mojo Rojo began going sword-to-sword, but Mojo soon realized that Good Bird was way ahead of him. He was faster, stronger, and could execute moves that were WAY out of Mojo's league. He parried a pair of slashes, spun out of the way of another one, and then went on the offensive. His blade was a blur of polished silver, which quickly began to glow a brilliant yellow, as Good Bird primed up for his finisher. He said, "Hey, Mojo…guess what happens when people mess with my friends." Mojo replied, "What the?" Good Bird replied, **"THEY GET THEIR FEATHERS FRIED!!! THUNDERBIRD!!!"** The blast sent Mojo out through the wall, and Speedy soon kicked Bad Max out through the same hole, after Polly had punched him at least twelve times in the face, and raked him with her claws. General Catton and Cannonball were slugging it out with their heavy weapons, but, being the dumb idiot he was, Cannonball didn't notice that the floor was starting to give out under him, until he ended up falling down a rather deep hole, and then got plopped into a nearby river, since Meowzma had dug a hole leading to the river. General Catton said, "Thanks, Meowzma, I owe you one." Meowzma replied, "Hey, no problem. Let's get in there before the others take out all the Ninja Crows, and leave none for us."

Speedy's shurikens, solar blasts from Guido's umbrella, along with his Kunai darts, Polly's explosive heart bombs, as well as her armor-shredding claws, Good Bird's fists, his swordsmanship, and the Rescue Team's attacks, soon had all of the Ninja Crows down for the count. Guido said, "It's over, Limburger Breath! Let Lucille go now, before you REALLY make me mad!" Cheese replied, "I don't think so, you pathetic alleycat. I'm not going back to Prisoners' Island again! This time, **I WILL BE EMPEROR! JERRY, FIRE UP THE COMMANDO-BOT!" **Jerry Atrick fired up the huge machine, and Cheese climbed into its open palm, upon which Jerry raised the mech's left arm, and allowed Cheese to enter the cockpit. With a roar, the huge machine's back-mounted boosters ignited, and it took to the sky. Polly said, "I don't think so, you lousy rat!" She hurled one of her heart-shaped shuriken at the mech, but it exploded harmlessly against the right engine's armored shell. Cheese laughed maniacally, and said, "See…I've learned from our previous battles. The armor on this robot is nearly indestructible. You've got no hope of winning this time, Pizza Cats! Now…my turn!" He pulled the 180mm cannon out of the weapon rack on the mech's backpack, aimed, and fired. The heroes scattered, and the huge shell blasted a MASSIVE crater in the floor. Speedy said, "Whoa…that thing's packing serious heat..." Cheese then made a MAJOR mistake. He said, "Now, I think I'm done playing around, and that ditzy girlfriend of yours has REALLY annoyed me over the last few days, so I think it's time I shut her up…PERMANENTLY!!!" He aimed the cannon at Lucille, and Guido shouted, **"THAT DOES IT, CHEESE!!! NOBODY THREATENS LUCILLE AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!! YOU'RE GONNA BE A VERY SORRY RAT WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!!! LET'S NAIL HIM!!!"** The Pizza Cats and Good Bird, all angered at Cheese's threat towards Lucille, powered up for their finishers, which, fueled by both their desire to protect their friend, and their anger at Cheese, were even more powerful than usual. Speedy crossed his swords in front of him, and called out, **"CAT'S EYE SLASH!!! HIYA!!!" **Guido floated in the air on top of his umbrella, using an ancient Samurai technique, and, making a downward slash with his katana, called out, **"AZURE DRAGON FIRE!!!"** Polly crossed her flute and Kodachi in front of her, and, once the fiery pink energy had gone from her body into the sword and flute in her hands, it became a blazing red, upon which she wove the shape of a heart in the air, and called out, **"HEARTBREAKER!!!" **Good Bird held his blade out in front of him, and cried out, **"THUNDERBIRD!!!"** All four of the powerful blasts merged into one, and the Rescue Team combined the attacks from their backpacks for good measure. Cheese's robot took the full assault of the mighty blast, and the armor boiled away. The tremendous explosion blew it out of the sky, and it landed in a smoking heap. Polly tore off the cockpit hatch with her bare hands, and knocked out Jerry Atrick, before tying him up. She was about to grab Cheese, when Guido stepped in. He said, "Polly, leave him to me. I owe him for kidnapping Lucille, threatening her, and making her cry. He's gonna pay, big time!" Polly hopped down off of the wrecked robot, and Speedy caught her. Guido pulled Cheese out, snapping the seat restraints as he did so. He grabbed Cheese's kimono collar, pulled his left arm back, and then slammed his fist into Cheese's face. He said, "That's for kidnapping the one I love!" He then gutpunched Cheese, and said, "That's for making her cry!" He then let go of Cheese, and delivered a powerful spinning kick to the rodent's face. He said, "That's for threatening her!" Cheese screamed, **"IT'S NOT FAIR!!! I HAD THE PERFECT PLAN, AND THOSE LOUSY CATS STILL WON AGAIN!!! I HATE THEM, AND I'LL GET MY REVENGE SOMEDAY, EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I EVER DO!!! AAAGGGHHH!!!" **He exploded, and then Polly tied him up, so that he could be brought to Princess Vi for sentencing. Polly was sure that Vi had something very creative in mind for the rotten rodent, knowing Vi's hot temper. Guido untied Lucille, and asked, "Lucille, are you okay?" She threw herself into his arms, and cried, "Oh Guido…thank God you found me…that rotten rat said so many mean things to me, and he didn't even let me have much more than a couple bowls of cereal to eat." Guido said, "It's okay, Lucille. I'm here now, and you're safe. Let's get you back home." She kissed him, and then they all headed back for the Pizza Cats' Restaurant.

**Several hours later, back at the restaurant…**

One of Princess Vi's physicians had just finished her examination of Lucille, and she said, "Aside from needing to get some food in her stomach, and some rest, she's just fine. Take care of her, Mr. Anchovy." Guido replied, "I certainly will, Dr. Tanaka. Thanks!" Dr. Tanaka left, and Guido said, "I'll cook up a Pepperoni pizza for the two of us, and dish up some salads, and then we can have dinner outside. How's that sound, my lovely Lucille?" She teared up, and Guido took her outside, before her missiles could blast the roof off of the restaurant. Once she'd launched them all, he walked her back inside, and cooked up dinner. Once it was ready, he grabbed a couple of bottles of Pepsi from the soda machine, and led Lucille outside, to where he'd set up a table, surrounded by insect-repelling candles, with a single white candle in the center of the table. Lucille's eyes went wide, as Guido handed her a boquet of roses, and said, "For you, my lovely Lucille. Dinner under the stars, a lovely boquet of roses, and this song that I'm about to sing. It's called 'Glory of Love', by Peter Cetera. Guido had memorized the song by heart, and he began to serenade Lucille.

'_Tonight it's very clear  
As we're both lying here  
There's so many things I wanna say  
I will always love you  
I will never leave you alone  
Sometimes I just forget, say things I might regret  
It breaks my heart to see you crying  
I don't want to lose you  
I could never make it alone _

_I am a man who would fight for your honor  
I'll be the hero you're dreaming of  
We'll live forever knowing together  
That we did it all for the glory of love _

_You keep me standing tall  
You help me through it all  
I'm always strong when you're beside me  
I have always needed you  
I could never make it alone _

_I am a man who would fight for your honor  
I'll be the hero you've been dreaming of  
We'll live forever knowing together  
That we did it all for the glory of love _

_It's like a knight in shining armor  
From a long time ago  
Just in time I will save the day  
Take you to my castle far away _

_I am the man who will fight for your honor  
I'll be the hero that you're dreaming of  
We're gonna live forever knowing together  
That we did it all for the glory of love _

_We live forever knowing together  
That we did it all for the glory of love _

_We did it all for love  
We did it all for love  
We did it all for love  
We did it all for love...'_

When Guido finished, Lucille's eyes filled with tears, and her missiles went off again. After she'd fired her last one, the two of them had their dinner, and Guido then sat there with her for a few hours, watching the stars. Guido said, "Lucille, tonight really is a lovely night, and I'm spending it with the most beautiful girl that I've ever met. I love you, Lucille." She replied, "I love you too, Guido." Their lips met, and, after they came back, just before midnight, Polly said, "Have a good sleep, you two. We've got to attend Cheese's sentencing tomorrow, and get the final preparations for the wedding out of the way." They all said goodnight to each other, and headed to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a big day, and an even bigger day, Guido and Lucille's wedding day, was now only two days away. Guido and Lucille kissed each other on the lips gently, and then headed for their bedrooms. Good Bird greeted Carla, and, after he took a shower, they climbed into bed. Francine was already sleeping, and Speedy and Polly held one another very close for about a half hour, before cleaning up, putting fresh sheets on the bed, and then climbing in. Speedy said, "Goodnight, Polly. I love you." She kissed him, and replied, "I love you too, Speedy. Sweet dreams." They were asleep minutes later, happily curled up, and basking in the warmth of their love for one another.

**Next Chapter: Princess Vi unleashes her fury on Big Cheese, and sends him packing. After Cheese gets booted out of Little Tokyo, Guido and Lucille go out to spend the day together, and Guido then takes Lucille out for a romantic dinner, to celebrate their upcoming wedding, while the others prepare for the big day, which also happens to be Lucille's birthday. Join us next time for Chapter Six: Guido and Lucille Go Out On The Town.**


	6. Guido and Lucille's Day Out

****

**The Wedding of Guido and Lucille**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** Big Cheese is brought before Princess Vi, so that she can pronounce sentence on him for his crimes. She unleashes her hellish temper, and exiles him to a new, specially-built facility on Prisoners' Island, made just for criminals like him, that refuse to reform. After Cheese is sent packing once again, Guido takes Lucille out for a fun day of sightseeing, and then they go and have dinner at the best restaurant in Little Tokyo, the Seaside Steakhouse. Let's join the action now, and find out just what Princess Vi has in store for Cheese.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters associated with the series. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban.**

**Song list for this chapter:**

**Guido-"Burnin' Love"-Elvis Presley**

**Lucille-'Dearest'-Performed by Ayumi Hamasaki. Found on the soundtrack of the anime Inuyasha.**

**Chapter Six: Guido and Lucille Go Out On The Town**

The next morning, after they all had breakfast, cleaned up, and got themselves ready for the day, the Samurai Pizza Cats, Francine, Good Bird, Carla, and Lucille, along with the Rescue Team, headed over to the Imperial Palace, since The Big Cheese was due to receive his punishment from Princess Vi for his latest crime. Speedy turned to Polly, and said, "I sure wouldn't wanna be in that rotten rat's shoes right now…Princess Vi's scary when she's angry!" Polly replied, "That's for sure. She's definitely gonna throw the book at him this time." Guido said, "He's better off letting her deal with him. If it were up to me, I'd kick him around the planet a few times, and then I'd knock him into orbit, for what he put Lucille through." Good Bird replied, "Cheer up, buddy. He's gonna be out of here soon, and in less than twenty-four hours, you'll be married to the lovely Lucille, and on your way to Paradise Island for your honeymoon." Guido smiled, and said, "Yeah, that's right. Thanks, Good Bird. You really are a great friend." Good Bird clapped Guido on the shoulder, and replied, "Hey, what are friends for. Now, let's go watch Cheese get 'grilled'." Polly chuckled, and said, "Haha! 'Grilled' Cheese…that's a good one!" The others laughed along with Polly, in response to Good Bird's joke about Cheese, and then resumed their walk to the Palace. Once they arrived, Speedy walked up to the guard at the entrance, and said, "Excuse me, we're the Samurai Pizza Cats, and company…here to attend the sentencing of Seymour 'Big' Cheese." The guard checked the list of names on his clipboard, showing the names of the people that Princess Vi had invited to the Palace for the occasion. He spotted their names at the top of the list, and said, "Welcome, please…go right ahead. The Princess is expecting you." Speedy and the others thanked the guard, and headed inside. Once they walked in, they greeted Al Dente, who had come out to walk them into the throne room. Al asked, "How's Lucille doing, Guido?" Smiling, Guido replied, "She's doing fine now, thanks for asking, Al. When the Princess gets done kicking Cheese out of here again, I'm taking Lucille out for a day of fun, and it's ALL up to her as to what she wants to do. Tonight, I'm taking her to dinner, on me, at the Seaside Steakhouse." Al Dente said, "You certainly do know how to treat a lady, Guido. She's in good hands with you, and I wish you both the best of luck." Guido and Lucille both thanked him, before heading into the Palace's throne room. They bowed in front of Princess Vi and her father, and Speedy noticed that Vi's mother, Empress Frieda, had even come home to Little Tokyo to attend the sentencing. Vi nodded to Al Dente, and he called out, **"BRING OUT THE PRISONERS!!!"** Moments later, the doors to the throne room opened again, and Captain Kiryu, Al Dente's second-in-command, and four more of his soldiers, brought out a handcuffed Big Cheese, and Jerry Atrick. The two criminals were forced to bow in front of Princess Vi, and she stared at the two of them, with a look that sent fear through both of them. She shouted, **"CHEESE, I TOLD YOU THAT I NEVER WANTED TO SEE YOU, HEAR YOU, OR SMELL YOU AGAIN, BUT YOU'RE LIKE A NASTY ITCH, THAT JUST WON'T GO AWAY!!! NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES THE PIZZA CATS STOMP YOUR PLANS INTO DUST, YOU KEEP COMING BACK FOR MORE!!! IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN, I'LL MAKE YOU WISH GUIDO HAD BEAT YOU TO A PULP!!! NOW…GET LOST!!!"** She pulled her naginata out from behind her throne, and started chasing Cheese and Jerry, until they both tripped and fell on their faces. Vi's mother hauled out her bazooka, aimed, and said, "Sayonara, Cheddarbreath!" She fired, and the missile's explosion sent Cheese and Jerry flying onto the raft. Vi shouted, **"SEND THOSE TWO TRAITORS TO PRISONERS' ISLAND, AND STUFF THEM IN THE NEW ROYAL PRISON!!!"** Guido kicked the raft as hard as he could, and sent Cheese and Jerry on their way once again. Cheese screamed, **"NOT AGAIN!!! NOT AGAIN!!! NOT AGAIN!!! THOSE LOUSY FLEABITTEN FELINES DID IT AGAIN…I HATE THEM, AND I'LL GET MY REVENGE IF IT'S THE LAST THING I EVER DO!!!"** Jerry muttered, "Quiet, I'm sipping tea…oh no…" Cheese bellowed, **"YOU'RE SIPPING TEA?!!! WE'RE ON OUR WAY TO PRISONER'S ISLAND, WITH A DEATH SENTENCE ON BOTH OF OUR HEADS IF WE GET CAUGHT AGAIN, AND YOU'RE SIPPING TEA?!!! YOU MAKE ME SO MAD SOMETIMES!!! I FEEL ANOTHER MIGRAINE COMING ON…AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"** Jerry frantically stammered, "Cheesy, please…t-try to keep yourself calm…these rafts aren't meant for this…oh no…here we go again…" Cheese exploded again, and the force of the blast sent Cheese and Jerry flying all the way to Prisoners' Island.

Standing on the shore, while he and Polly watched through their own pairs of binoculars, Speedy said, "Ahh..I never get tired of watching that dumb rodent blow himself up. Let's head back, so we can get ready for the special day tomorrow." Speedy headed back to the Pizza Parlor, along with the others, except for Guido and Lucille. Guido pulled Lucille into his arms, and asked her, "So, Lucille…where would you like to go first? Today's all up to you." She smiled, and replied, "Let's go take a walk along the Nature Trail first, and then go to the Botanical Gardens, and the park." Guido took her hand in his, and said, "Whatever you want to do today, Lucille, is what you'll get. Today's your day."

Guido and Lucille took a walk down to the Nature Trail, and spent the next two hours admiring the pristine beauty of the plants, the nearby lake, and they generally savored the fact that nothing was keeping them from being together. Lucille had the most wonderful smile on her face, and Guido kept rubbing her shoulders, to make sure that her missiles didn't blow the Nature Trail apart. When they reached the end of the trail, Guido purchased an ice cream cone for Lucille, and one for himself, from one of the refreshment booths nearby. She sat down on one of the benches, and said, "Guido, thank you so much, you're so wonderful." He smiled, and replied, "Lucille, you're a very wonderful young lady, and nothing is too good for you. I love you, Lucille." She kissed him, and replied, "I love you too, Guido." They finished their ice cream cones, and then headed for the Botanical Gardens. Lucille marvelled at the wonderful array of flowers. Polly had told her that being here with Speedy had been wonderful, and now, Lucille was experiencing the majestic splendor of it, with Guido. She saw him buying her a boquet of red, white, and blue roses, morning glories, and even a rare Rainbow Flower, a newly-discovered plant. Guido then walked with her to the park, and they spread out a picnic blanket. Guido had brought it with him this morning, when he'd left the Pizza Parlor, and he pulled out a ton of Lucille's favorites. Beef-flavored ramen, wonton soup, sushi, and teriyaki chicken, along with bottles of cold Pepsi for both of them. Lucille swallowed a small mouthful of her teriyaki chicken, and said, "Guido, this is the most fun I've ever had, and you really make me feel great." He swallowed a bite of sushi, and replied, "Lucille, you're a wonderful lady, and you deserve nothing but the best." She was so touched, that she fired off her missiles, causing a small fireworks display. Once they finished their lunch, and threw away the garbage, they spent a couple hours swimming in the lake, before taking a bus tour of Little Tokyo's historic sites.

Shortly after the moon and stars came out, Guido and Lucille arrived at the Seaside Steakhouse Restaurant, and were promptly seated at an outdoor table, since Guido had called ahead that morning on his cellphone, and made a reservation for two. Guido told the waiter, "I'll be paying the bill tonight, thanks." The waiter replied, "Very well, sir. Can I start you off with something to drink?" Lucille said, "Yes, I'll have Coke Classic, please." Guido said, "Make that two." Their drinks were quickly brought out, and, when it came time to order, Lucille ordered a plate of Jiaozi (Japanese raviolli, filled with either meat, or vegetables, and served in soy sauce), along with a salad. Guido decided to have the same thing. When their meals came out, they happily dug in. Lucille said, "Guido, this is such a wonderful night. I'm here in the best restaurant in Little Tokyo, with the most wonderful cat in the city, and you're being the perfect gentleman." Guido smiled at her, and replied, "Lucille, as much as I love you, it's only fitting that I do this for you. Just think, Lucille…after tomorrow, we'll be together for the rest of our lives." She teared up in joy again, and her missiles produced another fireworks display. Guido said, "Lucille, I'd like to sing one of my favorite songs for you, called, "Burnin' Love", by the late Elvis Presley." Guido had memorized the song, and he began to serenade the lovely woman that had captured his heart.

'_Lord almighty,  
I feel my temperature rising  
Higher higher  
Its burning through to my soul_

_Girl, girl, girl  
You gonna set me on fire  
My brain is flaming  
I dont know which way to go_

_Your kisses lift me higher  
Like the sweet song of a choir  
You light my morning sky  
With burning love_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh,  
I feel my temperature rising  
Help me, Im flaming  
I must be a hundred and nine  
Burning, burning, burning  
And nothing can cool me  
I just might turn into smoke  
But I feel fine_

_Cause your kisses lift me higher  
Like a sweet song of a choir  
And you light my morning sky  
With burning love_

_Its coming closer  
The flames are reaching my body  
Please wont you help me  
I feel like Im slipping away  
Its hard to breath  
And my chest is a-heaving_

_Lord almighty,  
Im burning a hole where I lay  
Cause your kisses lift me higher  
Like the sweet song of a choir  
You light my morning sky  
With burning love  
With burning love  
Ah, ah, burning love  
Im just a hunk, a hunk of burning love  
Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love  
Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love  
Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love  
Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love  
Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love'_

Once he finished, Lucille kissed him tenderly, and said, "That was so beautiful, Guido. I've got one for you, called 'Dearest', by Ayumi Hamasaki." Lucille had also memorized her particular song, and she let her voice flow.

'_It would be nice if we could put away and throw out_

_everything except what really mattered, but_

_reality is just cruel._

_In such times,_

_I see you laughing_

_whenever I close my eyes._

_Until the day I reach eternal sleep,_

_that smiling face will_

_have to stay with me without fail._

_People are all sad, so_

_they go and forget, but--_

_For that which I should love,_

_For that which gives me love, I will do what I can._

_Back then, when we met,_

_it was all awkward._

_We went the long way, didn't we?_

_We got hurt, didn't we?_

_Until the day I reach eternal sleep,_

_that smiling face will_

_have to stay with me without fail._

_Back then, when we met,_

_it was all awkward._

_We went the long way, didn't we?_

_We got there in the end.'_

Lucille finished singing, and Guido said, "Lucille…your voice is just like you, beautiful beyond all imagination!" He rubbed her shoulders, to avoid another launching of her missiles. They had some Tiramisu for dessert, Guido paid the bill, and then they headed home. Guido stopped outside the door to Lucille's room, and the two of them kissed each other tenderly on the lips. Guido said, "Sleep tight, my love." She answered, "Sweet dreams, Guido." They kissed again, before heading into their respective bedrooms, for the last time. Tomorrow, and for the rest of their lives onward, they would be together forever.

**Next Chapter: The big day has finally arrived, and everyone gathers for the ceremony at the park, where Guido and Lucille will finally join their hearts and souls as a married couple. Join us next time, as Guido and Lucille exchange their vows, and then celebrate Lucille's birthday, before they head off on their honeymoon, in Chapter Seven: A Very Special Day.**


	7. A Very Special Day

**The Wedding of Guido and Lucille**

**Story by: ****Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** Guido and Lucille's big day has finally arrived, and the whole city of Little Tokyo has come to celebrate this joyous occasion with them. The two of them exchange their rings and vows, and then Lucille gets a wonderful birthday party, before she and Guido head off to Paradise Island for their honeymoon. Let's join the fun.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters associated with the series. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban.**

**Song list for this chapter:**

**Speedy: 'In Your Time'-Bob Seger**

**Guido: 'Love of a Lifetime'-Firehouse**

**Lucille: 'Every Heart'-BoA (From the anime Inuyasha)**

**Special Dedication to Lucille from Guido: 'Just Communication'-Two-Mix (From the anime Gundam Wing)**

**Chapter Seven: A Very Special Day**

As the sun rose over Little Tokyo on Valentine's Day, Speedy and Polly were already up, getting themselves ready for the festivities to come. Polly looked out her bedroom window, and saw the whole city being decked out in red, pink, and white balloons, and matching streamers. She said, "Speedy, look! Princess Vi's throwing a HUGE celebration out there!" Speedy came over to the window, and he saw three of Vi's decorators put up a huge white banner, with red and pink lettering, that read, **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LUCILLE!!!"** Under that, it also read, **"MAY YOU HAVE MANY HAPPY YEARS WITH GUIDO!!!"** Speedy and Polly both smiled, and they knew that Princess Vi could be selfish, but she wasn't selfish enough to ignore the happiest days of the lives of those that had saved Little Tokyo from complete destruction. The two Samurai got into their formal attire. Speedy donned the same white and blue tux he'd worn at his wedding, and Polly put on the kimono that she'd worn when she'd gone to charm school. Once Polly was finished brushing her hair and fur, and Speedy had combed his own hair, they headed downstairs.

Guido and Lucille woke up, showered, got into their usual clothes, and headed downstairs. They hugged each other as soon as they reached the bottom of the stairs, knowing that tonight, and for the rest of their lives, they'd be able to fall asleep together. Francine had gone all out, and made everyone a special breakfast, in the form of omelets, breakfast sausages, and hashbrowns. She slid the plates in front of her friends, and sat down between Lucille and Carla. Good Bird said, "Wow…lookin' good, Guido. You really are a lucky guy, you know that?" Guido smiled, and replied, "Thanks, buddy. Turning to Lucille, he kissed her gently, and then slid a small package in front of her. She asked, "Guido, what is it?" He smiled, and replied, "Open it and find out, Lucille." She untied the ribbon, and opened the box. Inside, was a golden locket, shaped like a heart. The front read, _'To my lovely Lucille'_, and the back read, _'Love always, Guido'_. Lucille opened the locket, and found a picture of herself and Guido, which he'd obviously paid someone to take while they were at the botanical gardens yesterday, since the photo was in color, and Lucille could see the Rainbow Flower arrangement behind her. She teared up, and Guido quickly took her outside. Her missiles fired off, and Guido then took her back inside. He slid the locket's chain around her neck, and fastened the clasp, before saying, "Happy Birthday, Lucille. I've got another gift that I plan on giving you later, once we get to Paradise Island." She smiled, and kissed him again, before showing Polly, Francine, and Carla her new locket. They all marvelled at the beauty of it, and Speedy said, "She's one lucky girl, Guido. Make sure you take good care of her, and good luck." Guido clapped his best friend on the shoulder, and replied, "Hey, I'm not the kind of cat to break the heart of a sweet girl like Lucille. I love her, and I'll always take care of her." Speedy shook his friend's hand, and then gave Lucille a friendly hug. After they all finished breakfast, Polly helped Francine clean up, and then they all hurried upstairs to get ready for the wedding.

**Little Tokyo Imperial Palace…**

Princess Vi was all decked out today, wearing her finest royal gown. It was a lovely navy blue, with gold trim. Her mother, Empress Frieda, came in, and said, "Why..Violet, you look absolutely radiant! It's so nice to see that you're beginning to grow up, and accept your position as ruler of the city. I'm so proud of you!" Vi hugged her mother, and replied, "Thanks, mom. How are the party preparations coming?" Frieda replied, "They're perfect, honey. We've got plenty of fireworks for the outdoor reception, Fruit Punch and soda for the kids, champagne for the adults, and the best caterers in the area. The musicians are all warming up, and we've even flown in one of the bride-to-be's favorite singers, Two-Mix, to perform the song 'Just Communication', per her fiance's request. Vi smiled, and replied, "Great! Thanks, mom. I'm gonna finish getting ready, and then I need to see Al Dente about a few things. I'll see you at the party." Vi headed into her bathroom, and Frieda left, so that her daughter could have her privacy. Meanwhile, Al Dente was coordinating the security detail with Captain Kiryu, his number two in the Royal Guards. Captain Kiryu was a tall, handsome male cat, with large green eyes, jet black hair, and a muscular build. Al said, "Now, Ryuho…I want this ceremony to go without a hitch. Have your men cover the entire park. Anyone not invited, keep them out, and if they try to crash the party, arrest them. Understood?" Captain Kiryu nodded, and replied, "Completely, Mr. Dente." Al said, "Good. Dismissed." Captain Kiryu bowed, and then walked out of the room. Princess Vi walked in, and said, "Morning, Al. How's everything?" Al replied, "Good morning, Princess. Everything's going perfectly, and I've just ordered Captain Kiryu to implement the security measures we discussed last night. By the way, your dress looks lovely!" Vi smiled, and replied, "Thanks, Al!" They headed down to get some breakfast, and then they got themselves ready to go.

**Sakura Park, Little Tokyo… **

At the stroke of 2:00pm sharp, the guests began to arrive for the wedding of Guido and Lucille. Polly stood there, talking to Lucille's brother Wally, since he was her only living relative. Speedy, meanwhile, was nearby, having a friendly chat about how he and Polly had been getting along, with Polly's parents, and her younger sister, Sayaka. Minister Kaito called for attention, and the guests all headed for the soft chairs which had been set up, with their names on them. He signalled with his left arm, and the musicians started playing. At the appointed time, Guido strolled up the aisle, with Speedy at his side, and Good Bird close behind. As he took his place at the altar, he looked around, taking in the scene. All of their friends had gathered here, and Guido realized that, despite all the times he'd fought with Speedy in the past, the cat standing next to him really was like a brother to him. The wedding march began, and Guido turned to see Lucille coming down the aisle, escorted by her brother Wally, and walking alongside Polly and Carla, while Francine carried the rings, and Sayaka held the flowers. Minister Kaito began the ceremony with, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to bear witness to the wedding of these two wonderful, caring individuals. Guido Sukashi Anchovy, and Lucille Omitsu. If there is anyone here who knows why these two should not be allowed to exchange the vows of love and devotion, then let them either speak up now, or may they forever hold their peace." After five minutes had gone by, Minister Kaito continued. He said, "Who presents this man, Guido Sukashi Anchovy?" Speedy replied, "I do. Speedy Yattaro Cerviche, his best friend. His parents and other relatives are dead, so I'm the closest thing he has left to family." Minister Kaito nodded, and replied, "So be it." Turning to Lucille, he asked, "Who presents this woman, Lucille Omitsu?" Wally stepped up, and replied, "I do. Walter Omitsu, her older brother." Nodding again, Minister Kaito said, "So be it." He then turned to Guido, and said, "Guido Anchovy, do you take this woman, Lucille Omitsu, to be your lawfully wedded wife, and, forsaking all others, promise to honor, cherish, protect, and love her, for the remainder of your days on Earth, until death do you part?" Guido smiled, and replied, "I do." He then turned to Lucille, and said, "Do you, Lucille Omitsu, take this man, Guido Anchovy, to be your lawfully wedded husband, and, forsaking all others, promise to honor, cherish, protect, and love him, for the remainder of your days on Earth, until death do you part?" Lucille teared up, and Polly started to rub her friend's shoulders. She replied, "I do." Minister Kaito then announced, "Now, only the exchanging of vows and rings remains, before these two shall forever be united in holy matrimony." Guido took his ring from the red pillow that Francine was carrying, and slid it onto Lucille's finger. He said, "Lucille, I vow that, from this day forward, you will be the only one that I will ever love, and that nothing will ever tear us apart. I love you, Lucille, and I always will." Lucille smiled, and slid her ring onto Guido's finger. She said, "Guido, I promise that I will never love anyone other than you, and that we will be together forever, until the end of time." Minister Kaito then waved them both forward, and placed a white cloth over their joined hands. He blessed them, and said, "Let it be known to all those gathered here, that Guido Sukashi Anchovy, and Lucille Omitsu, are now husband and wife, not only in our eyes, but also by the power and grace of our Lord God Almighty, and our saviour, The Holy Son Jesus Christ. Amen." The crowd repeated, **"AMEN!"**, and then Minister Kaito said, "Guido, you may now kiss the bride." Guido kissed Lucille deeply, and the whole crowd applauded. Minister Kaito said, "Please join us now for the reception, before the newly wedded couple departs for their honeymoon." At that time, the band Two-Mix took the stage, and, while her bandmate Shiina Nagano manned the synthesizer, the singer Minami Takayama stepped up to the microphone. She said, "Citizens of Little Tokyo, and especially to the newly married couple, I'd like to say a very special hello to you all, and I'm honored that you chose to allow me to perform here. Lucille, happy birthday, and congratulations on your wedding. Now, on request from your fiance, one of our lovliest songs, 'Just Communication' The music cued up, and Minami began singing.

'_Just wild beat communication  
While being pounded by rain  
I want to express this unfading passion  
with my entire body, tonight! _

_**[Short Instrumental**_

I held your  
damp shoulders to warm you.  
Your fingers tremble;  
what are they seeking?

Even if it's in broken speech,  
I want you to tell me your pain.  
Pretending that the pain's worn off  
doesn't make you an adult.

I want to protect that look in your eyes  
Believe in the love  
that can change sadness to strength.

Just wild beat communication  
Don't be afraid of anything.  
Because noone's going to take away  
our shared feelings of now.

Just wild beat communication  
While being pounded by rain  
I want to express this unfading passion  
with my entire body, tonight!

_**[Short Instrumental**_

I want to spend the night  
nestled close to you until the faraway dawn.  
We can lose everything else,  
as long as we don't lose tenderness.

Through kisses, more than words,  
we feel each other's heartbeats,  
drawing passion near;  
momentary, yet eternal...

I want to gaze at you, painfully, intensely.  
You're so precious to me  
it almost brings me to tears.

Just wild beat communication  
Don't surrender anything,  
because when you have someone who understands you,  
you can fight on.

Just wild beat communication  
Don't let go of love  
Unleash all of the complexities of your heart, and show me  
your true self, overflowing and passionate, tonight!

_**[Instrumental**_

Just wild beat communication  
Don't be afraid of anything.  
Because noone's going to take away  
our shared feelings of now.

Just wild beat communication  
While being pounded by rain  
I want to express this unfading passion  
with my entire body, tonight!  
_  
Just wild beat communication  
While being pounded by rain  
I want to express this unfading passion  
with my entire body, tonight!'_

When they finished, everyone applauded, and Lucille kissed Guido deeply. The toasts then began, with Princess Vi starting. She said, "Guido, Lucille...both of you have been through a lot, and have done so much for this city, and those who live here. I want to extend my most heartfelt congratulations to you both, along with those of my mother and father!" Al Dente came up next, and said, "Guido, I just know that you and Lucille are bound to stay together forever, and that Lucille will never have to worry about you leaving her. Congratulations!" Wally, Lucille's brother, came next, and said, "Guido, I want to thank you, both for saving me from Cheese all those years ago, after he trapped me in that Sushi robot, and also, for showing my younger sister true love, happiness, and devotion. Congratulations!" Polly came up next, and she said, "Lucille, we've been best friends since I was only a little kitten, in fact, since right after I met Speedy. Guido, I've known you ever since I first started my Samurai training. In that time, I've seen the love that you two share for one another, and I know that it will never fade. Congratulations!" Speedy then took the stage, and said, "Guido, even though we used to fight over Lucille, that's all in the past now. I'm truly happy with Polly, and I wish you the best of luck with Lucille. As sweet, kind, and beautiful as she is, she deserves a guy like you. Congratulations!" Good Bird, Carla, and Francine all said their blessings as well. Speedy took the microphone again, and said, "I'd like to dedicate this song, 'In Your Time', by Bob Seger, to my two very good friends, Guido and Lucille. I wish you both the best of luck." Speedy began to sing the song he'd carefully been rehearsing.

'_In your time  
The innocence will fall away  
In your time  
The mission bells will toll  
All along  
The corridors and river beds  
There'll be sign  
In your time_

_Towering waves  
Will crash across your southern capes  
Massive storms  
Will reach your eastern shores  
Fields of green_

_Will tumble through your summer days  
By design  
In your time_

_Feel the wind  
And set yourself the bolder course  
Keep your heart  
As open as a shrine  
You'll sail the perfect line_

_And after all  
The dead ends and the lessons learned  
After all  
The stars have turned to stone  
There'll be peace  
Across the great unbroken void  
All benign  
In your time  
You'll be fine  
In your time'_

Speedy received a standing ovation from the crowd, and then they all began dancing, talking, or, in Francine's case, reading a book, until Captain Kiryu walked up to her. He asked, "Excuse me, miss…may I ask your name?" She replied, "It's Francine. Francine Manx. I'm the owner of the Pizza Cats' Restaurant, and a close personal friend of the bride and groom." Capt. Kiryu replied, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Francine. I'm Ryuho. Ryuho Kiryu, number two in the Royal Guard." Francine smiled, and said, "Nice to meet you as well." After a few minutes, they went off to have a chat, and Speedy said, "Hey, Polly…I think Francine's finally found somebody of her own." Polly replied, "That's great! I'm so happy for her." The reception continued on until around 7:30pm, when dinner was brought out. After dinner, Lucille opened her birthday gifts, and she was so touched by everyone's kindness, that her missiles launched off, accompanied by the fireworks that Princess Vi ordered to be fired at the same time.

At around 11:00pm, Guido and Lucille began saying their goodbyes to everyone, and then headed onto the _Oceanic Majesty_ for their honeymoon cruise. When they got to their bedroom, Guido carried Lucille inside, put up the **DO NOT DISTURB **sign, and said, "Lucille, I can't believe it…after all this time, we're finally together." She smiled, and replied, "I know, but I wouldn't have it any other way, Guido. I love you." He kissed her, and replied, "I love you too, Lucille." After holding her for a few moments, and looking into her big, beautiful brown eyes, Guido said, "Lucille, I'd like to sing a song for you, which goes perfectly with how I feel for you. It's called 'Love of a Lifetime', by Firehouse." Lucille replied, "Oh Guido…that sounds so beautiful…" Guido began to serenade her with the song that he'd been rehearsing for this very special night._  
_

'I guess the time was right for us to say

_We'd take our time and live our lives together day by day_

_We'll make a wish and send it on a prayer_

_We know our dreams can all come true with love that we can share_

_With you I never wonder - will you be there for me_

_With you I never wonder - you're the right one for me_

_I finally found the love of a lifetime_

_A love to last my whole life through_

_I finally found the love of a lifetime_

_Forever in my heart, I finally found the love of a lifetime_

_With every kiss our love is like brand-new_

_And every star up in the sky was made for me and you_

_Still we both know that the road is long_

_(But) we know that we will be together because our love is strong_

_I finally found the love of a lifetime_

_A love to last my whole life through_

_I finally found the love of a lifetime_

_Forever in my heart, I finally found the love of a lifetime'_

When he was finished, Lucille kissed him deeply, and said, "Oh Guido…that was such a lovely song! I've got one for you as well, called 'Every Heart', by BoA" She had memorized the song, and let her lovely voice fill the room.

'_How many tears must be shed_

_Every Heart, Before we can become honest?_

_To whom must we proclaim our feelings_

_Every Heart, So that we can no longer feel loneliness?_

_I was frightened by the long, long nights_

_I prayed to the distant stars_

_Round and round in looping time_

_We are searching for love_

_For we want to grow stronger and stronger_

_We still look up to the high skies today_

_Every Heart _

_Every Heart _

_What kind of smile must we come across_

_Every heart, Before we can take a step towards our dreams?_

_A person in the face of sadness_

_Every Heart, His happiness drifts in slumber_

_Someday, someday, may all souls_

_Find true peace_

_Round and round in looping time_

_We live and come to understand things_

_At times laughing, sometimes crying_

_We will continue to walk again today_

_In the corners of my childhood memories_

_There is a warm place, So Sweet_

_Where the stars talk of a future_

_That will always sparkle, So Shine_

_Round and round in looping time_

_We are searching for love_

_For we want to grow stronger and stronger_

_We still look up to the high skies today_

_Round and round in looping time_

_We live and come to understand things_

_At times laughing, sometimes crying,_

_We will continue to walk again today.'_

When she was finished, Guido pulled her close, and said, "Lucille, you're an angel! Your voice is so beautiful, and so are you." She pulled him even closer, and replied, "Guido, I love you." He said, "I love you too, Lucille, and I always will." They went in to take a shower, and then fell asleep, their arms wrapped tightly around one another, never wanting to let go.

**Next Chapter: Guido and Lucille arrive on Paradise Island for their honeymoon, while, back in Little Tokyo, Speedy and Polly get some very welcome news. Let's find out what happens next time, in Chapter Eight: Seeds of Eternal Love.**


	8. Seeds of Eternal Love

****

**The Wedding of Guido and Lucille**

**Story by: ****Phoenix710**

**Summary: ****Now that they are finally married, Guido and Lucille begin their honeymoon on Paradise Island, at the same hotel that Speedy and Polly stayed at when they got married. Guido takes Lucille out to a romantic dinner, and then they watch the sunset on the beach, before heading to their room for the night. Meanwhile, back in Little Tokyo, Polly has some very special news for Speedy and the others. What is she about to tell them? Let's find out.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters associated with the series. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban.**

**Song list for this Chapter:**

**Guido: "Can't Help Falling In Love With You"-Elvis Presley**

**Lucille: 'Edge of Soul'-Yoshiya Motoaki.**

**Chapter Eight: Seeds of Eternal Love**

Once the ship docked at Paradise Island, Guido and Lucille got off, and saw a limo waiting for them. It was from the same hotel that Speedy and Polly had stayed in, the Paradise Suites Hotel. Guido and Lucille announced their names to the driver, and he set their luggage into the trunk, and the two newlyweds climbed into the back. After a half-hour drive, they pulled into the hotel's parking lot, and the driver handed their luggage over to a bellhop, so that it could be taken up to their room. Princess Vi had decided to extend the same treatment to Guido and Lucille, that she'd done for Speedy and Polly, due to Guido's status as a hero, and the fact that Lucille was now his wife. They headed into the lobby, and Lucille said, "Oh Guido…it's just as lovely as Polly said it was! The pictures were incredible, but seeing it in person…actually being here…this is just so wonderful!" Guido replied, "Just think, Lucille…a week on this lovely island, with the loveliest girl on Earth, and nothing's going to keep us apart anymore." Lucille kissed him, and then Guido walked up to the desk. The clerk asked, "Yes, sir. May I help you?" Guido replied, "Yes…my name's Guido Anchovy, and this is my newly married wife, Lucille. We're here on our weeklong honeymoon, courtesy of Princess Vi." The clerk smiled, and immediately handed Guido the keycard for their room. Once they got upstairs, Guido opened the door, and he and Lucille both gasped. The honeymoon suite was HUGE. It was the same type of room that Speedy and Polly had shared, with all the amenities. A big-screen TV, a mini-refrigerator, snack bar, a bathtub with a built-in Jacuzzi, and a panoramic view window, along with an oceanview balcony. Lucille said, "Oh my…Guido, it's perfect!" Guido then pulled a large, rectangle shaped gift out of their luggage, and said, "For you, Lucille." She opened it, and saw that it was a painting of the two of them together, at the Botanical Gardens. She kissed Guido, and said, "Guido, you're such a wonderful husband. How about we go see the sights, and then we can have some lunch, come back here and watch a movie, go to dinner, and then watch the sunset, before we go to bed. Sound good?" Guido smiled, and replied, "Music to my ears, sweetheart. Let's go." They headed out, and spent the next few hours walking around, taking snapshots of their surroundings, and looking around in the various shops. When they finally felt their stomachs growl, they went and got some sandwiches from a local restaurant. Guido got a roast beef sub, a bag of chips, and a soda, and Lucille got a Chicken Parmesan sub, some chips, and a soda. They sat down at one of the tables, and enjoyed their lunches.

**Meanwhile, back in Little Tokyo:**

Polly returned home from seeing Dr. Tanaka for her annual physical exam, and she was greeted by Francine. Polly said, "Hey, Fran. Where's Speedy?" Francine replied, "He's out delivering a Pizza to the Bulldogs. Good Bird's running a couple of calzones to Guru Lou, and I've got BatCat subbing for Guido, until he and Lucille come back." Polly replied, "Well then…I'll just wait until they get back, before I reveal the happy secret that I've got." Francine replied, "Well, in the meantime, we can just have a little talk between us girls." Polly nodded, and Francine brought over a couple bottles of water. Polly gratefully accepted one, and asked, "So, Francine…how are things working out for you and Ryuho?" Francine smiled, and replied, "Wonderful. He's such a gentleman, and he's got a great personality." Polly smiled, and said, "I'm so happy for you, Francine. You've found that special someone that loves you for who and what you are, and can accept the few faults you've got." Francine said, "Thanks, Polly…oh, look…Good Bird's back." Polly greeted her feathered friend, and then Good Bird handed the money from the delivery to Francine. After that, the three of them started chatting, along with Carla. Speedy came back a few minutes later, gave Francine the money, and then he and Polly hugged one another. Polly asked, "What kept you, Speedy?" He replied, "That mother Bulldog kept prying for details, until her son finally paid me for the food. I swear, the kid's got more sense than his mother sometimes…" Polly said, "Well, now that everyone's here, I can finally reveal the wonderful secret that I've got." Speedy asked, "What's up, Kitten?" Smiling, Polly replied, "Dr. Tanaka says that I'm pregnant, Speedy. I'm going back in a couple months, in order to see if it's a boy or a girl." Speedy's eyes went wide, Francine almost fell over, Good Bird smiled, and Carla began crying tears of joy for her friends. Speedy said, "I-I'm gonna be a father…wow…that's great, Polly!" Speedy hugged her gently, since she was now carrying a new life within her. Good Bird said, "Congrats, Speedy, and you too, Polly. I wish you both the best of luck." Carla hugged Polly, and shook Speedy's hand, and Francine hugged both of them, before getting on the phone with Al Dente. He replied, "Polly's pregnant? That's wonderful!" Princess Vi overheard, and chimed in, "Speedy, and Polly, I just know that you'll make absolutely wonderful parents. Congratulations to you both!" Francine then dialed up the members of the Rescue Team, and all four of them passed on their congratulations. Now, all she needed to do was to let Guido and Lucille know. She dialed Guido's cell phone, and hoped that he had it on.

**Paradise Island…**

Guido and Lucille were walking along the main boulevard of Paradise City, when Guido's cell phone rang. He checked the caller ID, and saw that it was Francine. He flipped open the phone, and said, "Hey, Francine. What's goin' on over there?" She replied, "Guido, I've got wonderful news. Polly's pregnant!" Guido was overjoyed, and he said, "Wow…that is great news! Let her know that I said congratulations. I'll let you talk to Lucille…hold on. Lucille, it's Francine." Lucille took the phone, and said, "Hi, Francine. Guido certainly seems happy with whatever you told him. What's the occasion?" When Francine told her about Polly being pregnant, Lucille replied, "Oh my…that's so wonderful! Give both her and Speedy my best regards. Bye now!" Lucille shut off the phone, and then tears of joy filled her eyes. Guido quickly got her as far away from the buildings as possible, before her missiles went off. They resumed their walk, and Guido took her out for a swim in the warm, clear blue water, and then they spent some time sipping fruit punch under a palm tree, until around 3:30pm. They went back to their room, took a quick shower, and, once they'd put on fresh clothes, they stretched out together on top of their bed, turned on the TV, and watched a movie. After the movie ended, Guido and Lucille donned their evening attire, and then Guido dialed the front desk, and asked them to have the limo driver ready to go, since he was planning on taking Lucille to dinner. He called ahead and reserved an outdoor table for himself and Lucille at the Italian Restaurant Mi Amore. After that, the two newlyweds headed downstairs, climbed into the car, and took off. Once they arrived, they were promptly seated, and a basket of breadsticks was brought out to them. Guido and Lucille both ordered Coke Classic, and they decided to order spaghetti and meatballs, and a Caesar salad. Since the restaurant's owner knew who they were, the bill was sent to Princess Vi, as she had agreed to pay for whatever Guido and Lucille bought on their honeymoon, just as she'd done for Speedy and Polly. They finished their dinner about an hour later, had some Tiramisu for dessert, and then headed back to the hotel. Before they went in, Guido walked with Lucille down to the beach, and they both watched the sunset. Guido snapped a photo of it, so that they'd remember it forever, and he even had their limo driver take a picture of himself and Lucille, as they stood together under a palm tree. Once the sun dipped below the horizon, and the moon and stars came out, Guido took Lucille's hand in his, and walked with her back into the hotel. They headed upstairs, and Guido surprised Lucille by picking her up, and carrying her into the room. He set her down gently on the bed, and put up the **Do Not Disturb** sign. Once that was done, he said, "Lucille, before we go to bed, I'd like to sing this song for you. I think it's one of the best songs out there, that says just how much I really love you. The song's called 'I Can't Help Falling In Love With You', by the late Elvis Presley." Lucille replied, "Oh Guido…I'd love to hear that, especially from such a wonderful, charming cat like yourself." Guido had memorized the song by heart, and he began to let his feelings for the lovely girl in front of him, flow out through the song.

_'Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I say would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you  
Like a river flows_

_Oooh…  
Surely, to the sea_

_Oooh…  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand (take my hand)  
Take my whole life too (life too)  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I, I can't, I can't help Falling in love (falling in love) With you (with you)_

_Like a river flows (Oooh)  
Surely, to the sea (Oooh)  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand (take my hand)  
Take my whole life too (life too)  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Take my hand (take my hand)  
Take my whole life too (life too)  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows_

_Surely, to the sea…  
Darling, so it goes  
I just can't help fallin' in love with you  
(Fallin' in love with you)  
Like a river flows (yea yea)_

_Surely, to the sea…  
Darling, so it goes(cause I can't)  
Fallin' in love with you  
Like a river flows (I just can't help myself)  
That's the way it goes  
I can't help falling in love with you  
(I can't help falling in love with you)_

_Fallin'in love with you'_

When he finished, Lucille had tears of joy in her eyes, and Guido quickly rubbed her shoulders, to keep her from blowing apart their room. Once she'd calmed down, Lucille said, "Guido, you're absolutely wonderful! I'd like to perform one of my favorites for you, called 'Edge of Soul', by Yoshiya Motoaki. Lucille had carefully rehearsed the song, and she began singing her heart out to the one she loved.

'_To love! To shine! _

_We all need to shine on, to see how far we've come on our journey _

_How far yet to go, searching for our star _

_Deep in the night, _

_I pray in my heart for that special light _

_to shower me with love _

_to shower me with power _

_to shine from above _

_I got to get to the Edge of Soul, to carry on what I believed in from the very start _

_I got to get to the Edge of Soul, to carry on deep in my heart _

_To love, to shine!_

_To love, to shine!_

_Come strip down and face it, your all _

_About time you broke down your wall _

_Free your mind _

_A brand new world waits for you, you'll find _

_Nobody can just do it for you _

_It's time that you knew _

_It's up to you to love it's up to you to shine the light true and blue _

_You got to get to the Edge of Soul, to carry on what you believed in from the very start _

_You got to get to the Edge of Soul, to carry on, deep in your heart_

_You got to get to the Edge of Soul, to carry on what you believed in from the very start _

_You got to get to the Edge of Soul, to carry on what you believed in from the very start_

_You got to get to the Edge of Soul, to carry on what you believed in from the very start_

_You got to get to the Edge of Soul, to carry on, deep in your heart! _

_To love, to shine!_

_To love, to shine! _

_To love!'_

After she finished singing, Guido pulled her close, and kissed her deeply. He said, "Lucille, you've got such a lovely voice! Of course, you're beautiful in every way, and there's nobody else on Earth that I could ever love, as much as I love you." She replied, "Guido…I love you too, always and forever." They climbed into bed, and, after holding one another very closely for about an hour, they heaed in to take a shower, changed the sheets, and then sank back down onto the soft mattress. They kissed one more time, before falling asleep peacefully in each others' arms. They both knew that they were destined to remain together for all eternity.

**The End.**


End file.
